


Trust

by Captain_Jade



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Actually Jeff needs a hug more than Miles in this one, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Jefferson finds out, Miles Morales Needs a Hug, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Jade/pseuds/Captain_Jade





	Trust

Jeffery Davis knows that something is up with Miles. He’s known that for a while. He also knows that something is up with the new Spider-man. The thought has crossed his mind before, but as he cradles the unconscious vigilante in his arms, he really begins to wonder if the similarities between his son and the new Spider-man are just coincidences.

Jeff considers taking the mask off. He stops himself before doing so. But feeling the weight of the young superhero in his arms, he realizes that he doesn’t know what to do with him. He certainly can’t just  _ leave  _ him here.

He can’t give him to a hospital, they would unmask him and surely his identity would be all over the news. Even though Jeff disapproves of vigilantism, he knows how devastating that would be to whoever is behind the mask.

Especially, he thinks, if his suspicions are correct. He’s surprised he’s so calm about this theory. He should be freaking out at the mere idea that his son might be Spiderman. But he’s seen how capable he is. He’s seen how strong and brave Spider-man is, even if he is just a boy. And he is; he is a  _ child _ . Not even a college student.

Jeff picks him up and takes him home.

“Um, hey Rio?” he says. “I brought home a friend.”

“A f-” Rio gasps and drops the vase she was holding when she sees Jeff carefully place Spiderman on the couch. “Oh Dios mío,” she mumbles, as Jeff picks up the pieces of the vase and throws them away. It’s silent for a while, until Rio speaks again. “He’s so little,” she whispers. “He’s the same size of-”

“Miles, yeah, I know,” Jeff says, very quietly, very carefully. “Rio, I have a theory.”

“What is it?”

“It’s going to sound crazy. So please just listen.”

“I’m listening! What is it?” Rio pulls a blanket out of the closet and tucks Spiderman in,

“I think he’s Miles.”

Rio freezes. “What? Jeff, I-”

“He sounds like Miles. He looks like Miles. He hugged me that first night…”

“I think it might be-”

“Maybe you’re right, Rio, maybe I am crazy.”  
“I didn’t say you were crazy, but-”

Jeff sits on the couch and delicately picks up Spiderman so that he’s hugging the upper half of his body. “I have to know,” he whispers. “I don’t know what we’re going to do, anyway. He’s unconscious, he needs medical attention.”

“Do you think he’ll be okay?”

“Yes, but not for long. I  _ have to know _ .” Jeff looks towards Rio for permission, and she nods slowly, kneeling down next to them. Jeff breathes in and takes the mask off.

He keeps breathing, but he can’t hear anything. “Oh, God.” He whispers. He didn’t think it would affect him this much. But thinking of his son, his baby boy, in such terrible danger day after day after day...Jeff is starting to hyperventilate, squeezing Miles probably a little too tight, tears brimming in his eyes, until Rio places a hand on his arm.

“It’s okay,” she says.

And it is. Because Jeff thinks of the times when he’s watched on the sidelines, holding his breath as Spiderman falls or is hurt or is in a tight spot, and he’s always, always, always gotten up. Jeff realizes that Miles is growing up.

And he couldn’t be prouder.

He sits in the emergency room waiting room, holding hands with Rio and exchanging nervous glances. “Sir? Miles has requested to see you.” Rio starts to get up, and the technician shakes his head. “Just his father. He says sorry, but he wants to talk to just Jeff first.”

“That’s alright,” Rio says, sitting back down.

Jeff walks into the room. “Hey, buddy,” he says, sitting down at the side of the bed.

“You know,” Miles says.

“Yeah.”

Miles looks up at him in, a questioning look on his face.

“I know. And it’s...it’s okay.”

Miles’ face lights up. “Really? Oh my God, thank you so much!”

“But-”

“Oh, great.”

“We’re going to set a few rules.”

“...I can live with that.”

“Good.”

“But I can still be Spiderman, right?”

“Yeah,” Jeff says. Miles doesn’t know how hard it is for him to say that. Jeff gives Miles a hug and swallows down the lump in his throat. “I love you, Miles.”

“...I love you too.”


End file.
